


Untitled

by ultradaniblonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Kyoutani is heckled during games. His girlfriends decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Untitled

Yahaba watches intently as the team picks up volleyballs and starts taking down the net. Players rush eager to head home after another grueling practice. “Well, he isn’t scaring the first years anymore,” you interject. Pulled from his thoughts, he turns towards you. Dating Kyoutani means that you are a permanent fixture at practice. Practices that have considerably less students now that Oikawa graduated.

At first, he determinedly refused to acknowledge your presence, but after weeks or corralling Kyoutani, hell bent on bringing the best out of the ace, he welcomes your input, most of the time.

“He is trying Yahaba,” you insist.

“I know. He has finally gelled with the team. He is better than I imagined,” Yahaba adds surprised at his own sincerity. 

Glancing at your eyes, he reaches for his water bottle and raises it to his lips.

“But?” you ask perceptive enough to know when Yahaba is holding back.

He sighs tightening his hand on his hip. “He is easily riled up,” Yahaba explains.

Your brow furrows in confusion and you scan the gym. With the net packed away the team has migrated to the locker room. The friendship Yahaba and Kyoutani share is solid, but you don’t necessarily want your boyfriend to overhear you talking about him with his captain.

“He’s always been like that,” you state, crossing your arms over chest.

“I know that, and you know that,” Yahaba sighs. With an exasperated huff, Yahaba continues, “The problem is other teams know that too. Some of the powerhouse teams have been using Oikawa’s old nickname to … taunt him,” Yahaba finishes.

“What?” you shout.

Yahaba covers your mouth with his hands. “Shut the fuck up! It’s shitty, I know. It’s only happened a couple of times. Normally he just shrugs it off, but I think it is affecting his game,” Yahaba says glancing around the gym.

“Well, what do they say?” you prod.

Your fingers dig into your arms as you wait for Yahaba to continue. Rationally, you know Yahaba is just the messenger, but your blood stirs spiking when Yahaba continues.

“Sometimes they throw dog treats onto the court. They got into trouble for making a mess, so the newest tactic has been bringing squeaky toys and rolled up newspapers,” Yahaba explains.

You clench your firsts and Yahaba rolls his eyes. Of course, Kyoutani would find a girlfriend as crazy as he is. He wasn’t at all surprised when Kyoutani finally introduced you to the team and you showed up dressed like a rock star. He was even less surprised to find out you actually are the lead singer in a pretty popular band and met Kyoutani at one of your shows.

With a glance over his shoulder, he sees Kyoutani approaching, bag slung over his shoulder. “Listen you didn’t hear it from me,” Yahaba whispers.

Looking about as mad as you felt Kyoutani grumbled, “Ready to go?” a vast improvement from orders he usually growls. You take a deep breath trying to push aside your anger. Kyoutani doesn’t deserve to feel anything less than amazing. Grabbing his hand, you squeeze it three times, leading him away. “See you Yahaba,” you shout.

Yahaba squints at you. He knows that look on your face. The last time you had that look half of the team got drunk at one of your shows trying to impress your fellow band members. He had to cancel practice and Kindaichi was bed ridden for two days. That face means trouble.

X

Saeko, Tanaka and Taketora follow you into the gym. The crowd is loud eager to see a close game between the two powerhouse schools. “Are you sure this a good idea?” Tanaka questions glancing around the crowd.

Before you can respond Saeko shouts, “Not chickening out already are you little brother? I will have to kick your ass!” pulling him into a headlock and punching him affectionately.

Elbowing your way to the front you watch as the two teams take the floor again. Aoba Johsai lost the first set, but they are one point away from taking the second. Glaring across the gym, you spot the rival cheer section exploding with squeaky toys and rolled up newspapers. Kyoutani wears his normal scowl, but he is hunched as if willing the floor to swallow him whole.

“What the fuck? Are those dog toys?” Taketora asks.

“They are and if they want a Mad Dog they are going to get one,” you respond with a smirk. Turning towards Saeko you smile, “Alright, remember the plan?” you ask. “You got it. For Kyoutani,” she responds with a thumbs up.

The crowd has already started distancing themselves from your little group, but you are used to the stares, normally from Saeko’s boobs, Toketora’s mohawk, or Tanaka’s shouting.

Sure, enough as soon as Kyoutani is up to serve, the cheering squad starts heckling squeezing the toys and shouting Bad Dog.

You glance at Saeko and she cups her hands around her mouth. “KYOUTANI” she shouts in a singsong voice. It has always left you in awe. The first time you heard her sing it was like her voice reached and grabbed you. At the end of her lilting chant Toketora and Tanaka let out an intimidating sequence of howls and snarls, throaty barks charging the atmosphere and drowning out the rival cheer team. 

With all eyes on your little group, Saeko continues, this time your voice joining hers filling every crevice of the gym. 

With a smile on your lips, you watch as Kyoutani stands up straight and bounces the ball, a smirk tugging at his lips. Looking insane as ever, the four of you continue chanting until the whistle blows and he serves. You are beaming as you watch your boyfriend land the most perfect service ace and win the set.


End file.
